


Little Actions

by archangelgaybriel



Series: one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgaybriel/pseuds/archangelgaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a lazy afternoon; they’re on the sofa with Led Zeppelin shirts and sweatpants and Cas’ feet propped onto Dean’s thighs, watching mind-numbing reality tv shows.</p><p>It’s days like this that Dean cherishes the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Actions

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF, special thanks to [kazimpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kazimpala/pseuds/kazimpala) for her amazing idea:
> 
> "after a hunt tfw goes back to the motel and chills at the tv and sam leaves them alone, going to a bar. only dean and cas were left, and they were just chilling on the sofa (as said) and cas was questioning human’s sources of entertainment and stuff?? and dean just shows him how to enjoy it and stuff and they have small talk while watching the show together across the sofa and then after a silence (or something??) dean tries to confess his feelings to cas because of the tension between them but struggles and cas gets the hint and just kisses him"

It’s a lazy afternoon; they’re just back from a quick salt-and-burn job across the town - the ghost only appears once and throws Dean in the air which gives him a nasty bruise on his cheekbone, which Cas fusses too much over. Now they’ve washed up and have settled into a slow, tranquil rhythm - on the sofa with Led Zeppelin shirts and sweatpants and Cas’ feet propped onto Dean’s thighs, watching mind-numbing reality tv shows.

It’s days like this that Dean cherishes the most.

Cas’ doesn’t quite understand it though, doesn’t quite comprehend the simple happiness that Dean derives from being on the sofa doing absolutely nothing at all. “How does one even find this remotely amusing?” He asks, gesturing towards some show about toddlers and beauty pageants. “Do humans really find joy in such braindead entertainment?”

Dean ignores the question, chuckling and letting his palm rest on the shin of Cas’ leg, brushing along it slightly. He can feel the slight burn of Cas’ gaze on his hand, then it flicks up to his face, awaiting an answer that never comes. “People are strange,” Dean muses after a while, turning his face to face Cas more comfortably. “You should ask your dad why he made them like that.”

Cas snorts softly and rolls his eyes, shoving at Dean’s shoulder lightly, but Dean can make out the ghost of a smile on his face and faint amusement swimming under gorgeous blue irises, and turns his head back to the show. One of the contestants - a chubby toddler called Lia is throwing a tantrum, her cheeks red from all the screaming and her tiny fists raining blows on her bed, over some tiny matter Dean doesn’t bother to commit to memory. “You should enjoy it,” he murmurs after a while. “Not all happiness comes from the big things, you know? Take life with a pinch of salt.”

It’s supposed to calm Cas down, but instead it does quite the opposite: Cas starts twitching from across the sofa, moving his arms around into different positions as if trying to find the most comfortable spot, sneaking tiny glances at Dean, thinking he won’t see them but Dean does anyway but doesn’t say a word. It’s only when Cas starts jiggling his leg (which was still on Dean’s lap) that Dean slaps his leg lightly. “Dude, calm down and spit it out, man.”

Cas frowns, and maybe there’s a flash of disappointment which Dean barely misses, maybe he’s hallucinating the fall of Cas’ face, like he wants to say something but _can’t_. He struggles with his words, or with his intent a little longer, before he sighs and slips his legs off Dean’s. The sudden loss of warmth and the cool surrounding air that replaces it is chilly and there’s a bitter tang that tastes like disappointment on Dean’s tongue. He decides that he doesn’t like it one bit, but bites his lip to keep the words from tumbling out.

“Dean,” Cas starts, and Dean’s gaze slides over to him and meets his eyes, averting his attention from the show to him. “When you said that it’s the small things that ultimately gives humans happiness, what did you mean?”

Dean laughs, silent relief washing over him. So _this_ is the question that was bugging Cas? “I meant like little everyday actions brings us happiness. To some, it may be simple things like reading a book, or walking the dog, or watching fish swim in the aquarium. Like to me, it’s eating pie, or having another successful hunt, or sitting here watching stupid shows with you. And for you-”

“It’s being with you,” Cas murmurs, his head hung and eyes concentrated on his hands splayed on his lap. It’s so soft that if Dean wasn’t listening, he would’ve missed it. Dean’s heart pounds, a million thoughts rushing through his head and there’s a warmth pooling in his gut, his head turning so quickly to face Cas it’s a miracle he didn’t get a whiplash.

Cas doesn’t say anything further, just looks up and at Dean with the most heartbroken face ever and although he doesn’t say it Dean knows exactly what he’s thinking because he’s known and made the exact same expression before: I want to be with you but I _can’t_.

He thinks back to when times were much more complicated then, when Cas had turned and said to him “I wish circumstances were different”, and even when he doesn’t voice it out loud Dean knows the meaning behind it is so much more than can be expressed in words.

 _Little actions_ , Dean reminds himself, and he reaches over and cups Cas jaw gently, looking directly into the other man’s eyes. Cas glances back, his features softening, and he leans into Dean’s hand. It’s an indicator, not much of one, that Cas wants this too, that he’s wanted this too all along.

Dean leans over and brushes his lips against Castiel’s, a gesture that means a thousand different things that he can’t say, not just yet, and in response Cas leans forward more and presses their lips more firmly together.

He wants to cry because it has been so long, so _long_ that he has waited for this, and even when they’ve been through heaven and hell and purgatory together they’ve always failed to get to this. He doesn’t, though, and instead he lets his hand wound into Cas’ hair to press him forward and kisses him harder, his silent, unspoken way of saying _thank you_ and _I love you_.

They kiss again, this time it’s soft and slow and sweet, hesitance skimming along the edges and although this must be one of thousands of kisses Dean has had it feels like the very first, legs tangled together on the sofa and his heart beating a steady rhythm. It tastes of sweet requited love and mint toothpaste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write :D I feel like the ending could be better, but I don't know how to yet.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated very much <3
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu)


End file.
